Beautiful Chaos
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi]jour de tonnerre...


**Disclaimers** **: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, oneshot **

**Rating : T+ **

**Couple : faut lire.**

**Pour qui ? Pour ma Lunanamoi ! Ma tite infirmière qui me soigne malgré moi xddd bisous et mici ma choupi !**

**Micis** **! A tous ceux qui m'ont fait un coucou ces derniers temps ! **

* * *

**Beautiful Chaos**

**¤**

**Un appartement quelque part sur Terre, AC 204**

**¤**

Un corps enroulé dans un drap froissé et blanc, bordé de noir.

Un corps qui roule d'un côté à l'autre du lit, champ immense de douceur et de confort.

Une main qui tâtonne un oreiller déformé par la nuit.

Une jambe nue qui dépasse d'une étoffe qui peine de plus en plus à recouvrir ce corps.

Ce corps lisse, sculpté, musclé et… fatigué.

Un rayon du soleil passe à travers un store gris perle pour griffer un front noble, signe qu'il faudrait peut-être se lever.

**¤**

- …

**¤**

Un corps qui cherche à se noyer dans le drap presque abandonné.

Enfin le drap avait lâchement abandonné son corps d'abord.

Deux mains qui cherchent à repousser l'inévitable, qui essaient de recouvrir la tête et qui frôlent les lèvres, aller encore un peu.

Pas assez de drap.

Un rayon de soleil sur les paupières, signe qu'il faut se lever.

**¤**

- …

**¤**

Un corps moite, humide des douloureux efforts à oublier le jour qui se lève.

Un corps qui essaie de se mettre sur le ventre, dernière tentative… en vain.

Un drap entortillé sur une épaule carrée, un ventre tendu, autour des reins solides, une cuisse nerveuse …

Une momie impudique.

Un corps qui perd patience.

Un rayon de soleil, traître, sur le nez, signe qu'il faut vraiment se lever.

Un corps frustré, fatigué… résigné.

**¤**

- …m'énerve.

**¤**

Un corps miraculeusement libéré par le méchant drap récalcitrant.

_C'était injuste._

Un corps qui s'assoit péniblement au bord du matelas, des pieds qui touchent un lino tiède mais bien plus froid que le lit accueillant.

_Trop injuste._

Un corps qui s'extirpe du lit facilement, à son grand regret. Un drap qui glisse en corolle à ses pieds.

_Pas d'heure pour les braves ? Pas de justice non plus._

Un corps nu aux reflets chauds, aux cheveux mousseux et aux yeux plissés par le soleil matinal qui essaie de sortir de la chambre se rafraîchir.

_Faire pipi ?_

Un corps pas réveillé qui ne sait pas vraiment où il va mais qui veut y aller, désespérément.

Un obstacle.

**¤**

- 'ce que…

**¤**

Un chausson, pas le sien.

Il ne portait pas de chausson.

Une glissade sur le côté.

**¤**

- oh… merde.

**¤**

Une cascade.

Un mur à éviter.

Gagné.

Une commode à éviter.

Pas gagné.

**¤**

- M'énerve. Peut pas ranger ?

**¤**

Un coup de pied rageur sur le chausson coupable.

Chausson qui vole miraculeusement sous le lit.

Un gros orteil qui atteint un morceau de bois plat que son cerveau embrumé identifierait par le mot porte.

Des yeux qui s'ouvre plus en même temps qu'une bouche.

Bouche qui se ferme.

Il ne crierait pas, ce n'était pas digne de lui.

Non, il grognerait.

**¤**

- Fait chier…

**¤**

Des dents qui mordent des lèvres pleines et de l'eau aux portes des paupières,

Une main qui tâtonne sur la porte pour sortir de l'antichambre de l'enfer.

Le terrain de jeu qui l'empêchait de dormir et qui lui faisait un mal de chien et il ne méritait pas çà,

Il avait bossé toute la semaine comme une termite sans lumière et il avait sorti la tête de ses dossiers seulement tard dans la nuit.

Il voulait juste dormir, il n'avait pas le droit ?

Il ne pouvait pas dormir avec les rayons du soleil alors non il n'avait pas le droit.

Il n'aimait pas tourner dans le lit alors il s'était levé et non visiblement il n'avait pas le droit.

Il lui fallait subir les supplices chinois de cette chambre métisse, aux mélanges de couleur.

**¤**

- bordel… l'est où cette poignée ?

**¤**

Un store gris perle.

Un mur beige, à la peinture légèrement craquelant, d'ailleurs lui et l'imbécile devaient la refaire.

Un futon noir et blanc.

Une cadre rouge aux bords noirs au dessus, avec derrière le verre, deux mots "beautiful chaos"

Une commode imitation bois, 100 pour 100 caoutchouc recyclable avec au dessus un radio-réveil qui ne réveillait plus à force de rencontrer le mur.

Lui n'avait pas la même chance que le torturé parce qu'il était torturé, oui.

Torturé qui avait fini par trouver la poignée de la porte pour l'enclencher, ouvrir et sortir de là avec son orteil enflé, ses jurons et sa mine de papier mâché.

Ça ne pouvait pas être pire, si ?

**¤**

Le corps toujours aussi nu et magnifique mais toujours aussi fatigué et endolori fait quelques pas dans un couloir étroit et sombre, tâtant le mur pour atteindre péniblement le lieu où tous les hommes vont le matin.

Un chemin semé d'embûches, semé de vêtements qu'il sentait du pied, une cravate d'un côté, une chemise de l'autre…

Qu'il n'ose pas shooter. Pas de risque inconsidéré.

**¤**

- me gonfle…

**¤**

Il ouvre la porte, ouvre l'interrupteur et se trouve aveuglé.

Il a une petite pensée pour la peinture jaune qui semblait être une idée sympa lorsqu'ils l'avaient posée et qui se trouvait être bien abominable.

Parce que réverbération et tout et tout.

Et…

Et…

m…

**¤**

- 'bordel il peut pas redescendre le couvercle ?

**¤**

Ok il n'y avait rien, c'était propre.

Mais quand on était… levé du mauvais pied, un rien énervait.

Un rien.

**¤**

- Il fait chier. Il fait vraiment chier.

**¤**

Et en plus il n'y avait plus de papier.

**¤**

- …

**¤**

La vie pouvait être cruelle avec ceux qui manquaient de sommeil.

**¤**

**¤**

Une fois qu'il a terminé, le corps toujours aussi nu mais insensible à tout sauf à la douleur et aux nerfs en pelote, se dirige vers la salle de bains, se laver les mains, prendre le frais et éventuellement faire quelque chose pour l'élancement de son orteil.

**¤**

**- …**

**¤**

La salle de bains est commune.

Du blanc à l'émail et du gris au miroir qu'il évite comme un vampire et à la pharmacie.

Du bleu aux carreaux, aux porte-serviettes et au panier à linge rempli qui n'aurait pas dû l'être parce que c'était le tour de l'autre de lancer la machine.

Du transparent au rideau de douche

Des dauphins gris au tapis de sol et…

Des traces d'eau séchée un peu partout et même sur le miroir au dessus du lavabo.

Un tube de dentifrice débouché et vide.

Un porte-serviettes tout aussi vide.

**¤**

- Putain…

**¤**

Des serviettes mouillées et un peu nauséabondes sur le rebord de la baignoire…

**¤**

- l'a pris ma serviette…

**¤**

et aucune serviette propre de remplacement.

De rage, il jette les serviettes dans le panier.

Il le loupe.

**¤**

- Pas vrai…

**¤**

Il ne ramasse pas, enfile un peignoir court et noir – seule chose propre apparemment - et sort de la salle de bains.

Ce n'était pas son peignoir mais tant pis, l'autre se démerderait.

Il n'a rien fait pour son orteil parce qu'il a eu l'appel du ventre.

Il espérait que manger allait le calmer parce que la journée allait être longue à ce rythme-là.

A présent qu'il était vêtu, le corps devenait homme.

Nous l'appellerons le grincheux.

**¤**

Il est à peine mieux réveillé et à présent devant la cuisine.

Une cuisine vert pomme où il voyait, de là où il était, des gouttes d'eau couler sur de la vaisselle sale.

Et pour se nourrir il lui fallait des couverts.

**¤**

- putain… m'énerve.

**¤**

Et il était hors de question qu'il lave la vaisselle, il foutait le bordel il allait ranger…

En plus il avait dit qu'il ferait les courses vu qu'il rentrait avant…

Et comme l'autre était une tête de linotte gonflante à ses heures – comme là -, il était presque sûr que les placards étaient vides.

Alors il ne mettrait pas les pieds dans la cuisine, ça l'énervait déjà.

Quoique au point où il en était…

Mais où était le cochon ?

**¤**

- Hmm…

**¤**

Le grincheux en peignoir claudique en direction du son.

Son qui se trouve dans le salon aux stores fermés mais à la télé couleur allumée, plongeant le lieu dans du noir et du blanc.

Au centre de cet effet d'optique il y avait un canapé.

Et sur ce canapé il y avait un chieur.

Un chieur sur le dos et torse nu, chevelure un peu éparse, un bras sur la poitrine, l'autre traînant par terre.

Les jambes légèrement repliées et les orteils recroquevillées.

Dans des socquettes claires.

Ses socquettes.

L'autre n'en portait pas.

**¤**

- et il laisse la télé allumée en plus. Il croit que c'est gratuit ou quoi ?

**¤**

Ce parasite ne le savait pas depuis le temps ?

Six mois quand même.

L'autre avait trop eu l'habitude de ne rien payer et de vivre seul.

Cet empêcheur de comater en rond, c'était de sa faute si sa journée allait être merdique.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?

Un bordélique notoire, égoïste, voleur et amnésique et…

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Sur le canapé ?

**¤**

Un mouvement sur le divan et un corps qui roule et rejoint le sol, recouvert de moquette.

Et l'autre si mal réveillé ne peut s'empêcher de penser "bien fait"

**¤**

- Héhé.

- Hn… oh fuck !

**¤**

Le corps à terre, un peu déboussolé, se lève péniblement en fronçant du nez, frottant sa fesse droite.

Puis il se relève et s'assoit sur le sofa, ne faisant pas attention ou ne voyant pas l'homme à côté de lui.

Trop fatigué pour ça.

**¤**

- Putain…

**¤**

Le parasite/chieur s'étire et son corps se tend, et ses pectoraux se dessinent un peu mieux, sa croix d'argent se balance doucement et ses reins se creusent.

**¤**

- Hmm…

**¤**

Et du coup il est toujours chiant, bordélique, égoïste, voleur, amnésique.

Et les yeux bridés du grincheux se débrident légèrement pour regarder un peu mieux.

Plus il s'était rapproché de lui, plus ses yeux s'étaient ouverts.

Et pourtant il le voyait à la lueur d'un programme quelconque.

**¤**

- Argh vais me chopper un torticolis…

**¤**

Quelque chose sur le côté attire enfin l'attention de l'homme à demi nu et il se tourne sur sa droite.

Il voit quelqu'un en peignoir court, croiser les bras comme monsieur propre.

Avec plus de cheveux.

Des cheveux en bataille.

Les yeux étaient en option, mais l'insistance du regard était là et bien là.

Le harcelé de la couette.

On pouvait avoir des pensées particulières en dormant peu.

Et peut-être pire en étant réveillé à la dure.

**¤**

- Heero ? T'es debout ?

**¤**

Le dit Heero, le harcelé de la couette se contente de répondre :

**¤**

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**¤**

Un sourire ironique.

**¤**

- Ben je suis chez moi, non ?

**¤**

Un froncement de sourcils.

**¤**

- Sur le _canapé_. _Cassé en deux._

**¤**

Un sourire taquin.

**¤**

- J'ai pas voulu te réveiller. T'étais de garde alors je t'ai laissé de l'espace, quoi.

- De l'espace ?

**¤**

Un haussement d'épaules.

Des cheveux qui glissent tout doucement, comme une chute d'eau.

Un mouvement que l'on suit des yeux.

**¤**

- Ouais je bouge beaucoup, t'es au courant ? Et un rien te réveille et bon voilà quoi, faut dormir la nuit.

**¤**

Un haussement de sourcil et des bras qui se décroisent.

**¤**

- Et toi le sommeil c'est une option ?

**¤**

Un sourire.

**¤**

- Ben j'étais pas de garde et le canapé c'est pas un champ de mine non plus…

- …

**¤**

Silence.

Puis mouvement de colère et le parasite se lève.

**¤**

- Et puis tu fais chier à te lever aux aurores ! Il est que… euh…

**¤**

Un œil plissé par la lumière sur l'heure de la télé qui va enfin servir à quelque chose.

**¤**

- euh seize heures ! J'avais prévu de tout ranger discrétos.

- Store mal fermé.

**¤**

Heero remarque que le chieur a un bouton de son pantalon défait.

Et que le chieur, égoïste avait pensé à lui, même si ça se voyait pas.

Le bordel n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg.

Le chieur est fatigué, il est rentré il y a deux petites heures et il aurait voulu dormir un peu plus longtemps avant de jouer les fées du logis.

Même si c'était son tour.

**¤**

- Comme t'es levé faut que tu sois nourris, hein ? Tu fais chier Heero, faut que tu le saches !

- …

**¤**

Des yeux qui se lèvent au plafond.

Des yeux dont on ne voit pas la couleur, mais on le regrette à mesure que le temps passe.

**¤**

- Fais pas cette tête, je vais ranger.

- …

**¤**

Encore un silence.

**¤**

- Bon pose tes fesses, je vais te nourrir.

- Non.

**¤**

Un corps qui en stoppe un autre.

Corps enveloppé de peignoir et le chieur ressent les effets de sa tenue.

_Sa_ tenue.

Sa sienne.

Le voleur… 

**¤**

- Non ?

**¤**

Un regard courroucé.

Un autre… différent.

S'il y avait la lumière du jour, le regard différent aurait été bleu de Prusse.

Et le courroucé, égoïste, etc, bleu cobalt.

**¤**

- Non, parce qu'on est fatigués et qu'on va se coucher. Dans notre lit.

- Mais… y a du soleil ? Et tu dors pas avec le soleil ?

**¤**

Un corps qui en soulève un autre, par les fesses.

Un chieur surpris mais hilare, qui met les jambes autour des reins.

**¤**

- T'auras qu'à me le couvrir…

**¤**

Un baiser dans le cou…

Un frisson,

**¤**

- me le faire oublier, ce soleil, ce drap,

**¤**

Un baiser derrière l'oreille.

Un sourire.

**¤**

- comme tu m'as momentanément fait oublier le bordel…

- …

- tu seras ma couverture et ma bouillotte, Duo. C'est çà ou la vaisselle et les chiottes.

**¤**

Un baiser sur les lèvres qui couvre le rire naissant.

Un baiser chaud, humide, matinal.

Un baiser que l'on sème comme on sème le bordel.

**¤**

- Oh Heero, j'aime tes mots doux…

**¤**

Des éclats de rire et des pas bougons qui se dirigent vers la chambre…

Des pas qui évitent miraculeusement les obstacles du couloir jusqu'à…

Un chausson vengeur qui se glisse sous un pied.

Une cascade.

Un grincheux qui atterrit sur le dos.

Un chieur/parasite qui atterrit sur un ventre.

Le soleil éclaire en demi teinte deux paires d'yeux qui ne voyaient que du bleu.

Un bleu de Prusse qui lève à peine les yeux au plafond avant de se poser droit devant lui.

Un bleu cobalt coquin, souriant de sentir ce cœur grincheux cogner contre le sien.

Tout comme il sentait le sien.

Un sourire.

**¤**

- Au fait, grincheux, okaeri.

- Tadaima… baka.

**¤**

Un sourire et demi.

Ensemble dans le même bateau, même tableau.

_Beautiful chaos._

_Beautiful together…_

**¤**

- Dis Hee-chan la peinture…

- Vais te faire oublier la peinture moi…

**¤**

**¤**

**OWARI**

* * *

Vala vala ! 

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Na peluche !

Mithy, **¤**Suisse jusqu'à lundi xddd**¤**


End file.
